It has already been suggested that stenosis found in coronary arteries be treated using endoprostheses formed from tubular structures perforated with a grid pattern of slits and consequently expandable following placement at the site of stenosis. In most cases these endoprostheses are expanded by inflating a balloon which is placed inside them and subsequently withdrawn.
Generally speaking, endoprostheses of this type may be said to have already given good service.
They are not, however, fully satisfactory.
The applicant has, in particular, observed that standard endoprostheses are not fully satisfactory when, as is frequently the case, there is stenosis at a blood-vessel bifurcation. In such cases, treatment using standard endoprostheses requires two separate endoprostheses. One of these is placed in each of the two vessels branching off from the bifurcation and their positioning in relation to each other is adjusted as finely as possible to ensure optimal cover of the bifurcation area.